Retreat
by Katara-Hatake
Summary: "That perfect tranquillity of life, which is nowhere to be found but in retreat, a faithful friend and a good library" Sakura stood dumbfounded, Someone had entered her retreat, her haven.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto dammit!**

**Prompt: **Retreat- I think of Shika's little cloud watching thing, but I thought that wouldn't be original enough...then this popped up.

Originally there wasn't gonna be a kiss scene... :P

**For the Sunday scribbling prompt post - Retreat **

* * *

On a quite Sunday afternoon, Sakura Haruno, an artistic Jock with one of the most intelligent minds in her highschool, found herself completely flabergasted.

She stood in a quite and closely hidden canopy found in the lush green forest behind her very school. There was, what once would be considered as a extragavagant pice of art, a broken down fountain with specks of mold growing around it. Next to the fountain, on the right, was a beautiful, fresh cherry-blossom tree swaying in the wind, as though dancing to a song that no-one but the pretty tree could hear. Under that tree was where Sakura first recieved her initial shock.

There in her spot, her retreat, her _haven_, was the cause of Sakura's frozen state.

**Shikamaru Nara** was quitely sleeping underneath the cover of the tree, with cherry-blossom petals fluttering to the ground around him. What he was even doing there, Sakura had no clue. He already had a perfectly good spot near the outdoor cafeteria, why move here?

His hair was tied in his trade-mark pineapple-shaped ponytail. He was wearing drak navy trousers that were folded at the bottom and dark-blue converse's with a cloud pin, pinned to the side. He was also supporting a forest geen muscle shirt that, surprisingly, complimented his muscles.

_'I vaguely remember Ino saying something about Shika having a nice body.' _thought Sakura as she quitely started to unfreeze and move towards the un-suspecting Shikamaru.

**'Nice_ body my ass! That sexy piece of meat needs to take his shirt_ off!'**

Sakura, who was momentarily shocked by her Inner's quick snap, flushed an unhealthy shade of crimson and almost lost her balance. She quickly readied herself and continued her journey to the Cheery-Blossom tree.

_'Shut up', _Sakura ordered her Inner, '_I really don't need your input at the moment.'_

When her Inner succeded in shuting up and leaving her, Sakura quickly assesed the situation at hand. On one note, she could just leave and forget about the fact that this ever happened, but that was the same as running away, and Sakura _hated _running away. On the other hand she could try waking him up or sitting beside him, and since the former seemed a little too awkward she proceeded to crouch down and slowly skake Shikamaru awake.

"Shika," she whispered in a hush tone, "wake up!"

She tried shaking him a little harder this time, this caused Shikamaru to stir slightly. Thinking she was on the right track, Sakura shook him harder.

"Shika!", she tried again this time louder, "Shikaaaaaaa-!"

Her hushed whisper ended in a high shriek as she was suddenly grabbed by the arm and forcefully pushed into the chest of the boy infornt of her. Sakura closed her eyes upon impact and tried to regain her balance, only to fail miserebly.

"Itai..." muttered Sakura as she opened her eyes to find two sultry, dark eyes staring back at her. The drowsy look in them making him look even sexier.

This train of thought caused Sakura to blush a dark crimson.

* * *

**Shikamaru's P.O.V**

_shake_

_shake shake_

"Shika."_ a whisper_

_shake_

_pause_

_a _harder_ shake_

_shake shake_

Shikamru stirred slightly, growing irritated at the soft yet annoying voice and shakes.

"Shikaaaaaa-!"

He interrupted the voice from whipering his name in that alurring tone by grabbing the offender by the arm and pulling them to his chest, he opened his eyes to find a pair of sparkling emeralds staring back un-blinking. Soft pink, shoulder-cut hair accompanied the heart-shaped face, complimenting the crimson blush Sakura was now supporting.

Shikamaru's eyes softened once he recognised who the intruder exactly was.

"Sakura." he greeted softly, unaware of the discomfort their close proximity brought to the pinkette.

"S-s-hika!" she squeaked prettily.

Shikamru's neck flushed slightly as he shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts. Naruto would have killed him if he knew Shikamaru was thinking of his precious child-hood friend in a remotely romantic way.

He was broken from his inner thoughts when he felt a soft hands push firmly against his chest. He shook his head and looked down to see Sakura's face hidded underneath her bangs and her hands pushing against his chest in an attempt to get away.

Shikamaru getting what she was trying to do quickly let go and got up, offering his hand to the slightly dis-oriented pinkette.

Sakura gratefully took his hand and stood up, grabbing her backpack from where it had been discarded when she had tried to wake Shikamaru up.

Suddenly, remembering the reason for this whole fiasco, her eyes widened with sudden anger.

Shikamaru noticing this sudden change, and not knowing he was the cause, decided to voice his question aloud.

"What's wrong?" he asked her with a raised brow.

Sakura sharply lifted her head to look at him, almost giving herself a whiplash in the process.

"What the hell were you doing here!?" she demanded with her arms crossed and her glare growing more hostile by the minute.

Shikamaru's eyes widened when he registered her question.

"Sleeping...?"

He failed to notice the slight twitch of Sakura's left eye-brow that signalled that she was seriosuly pissed.

"I know that," she looked at him like he was Naruto, "I meant why _here_?"

Shikamaru not seeing anything wrong answered.

"because I wanted to."

Sakura finally snapped.

"WHY HERE!? THIS IS _MY PLACE_, _MINE! _YOU HAVE A PERFECTLY FINE SPOT NEAR THE CAFETERIA, WHY NOT SLEEP THERE!? HUH!?"

As Sakura tried to calm down from her sudden out-burst, Shikamaru quickly understood why the girl was so angry.

"Look, Sakura?" he started, trying to calm her down and failed miseribly as Sakura tried throwing a punch his way.

Moving on instinct, he grabbed the hand that was comming his way and pulled her closer, and just as she was about to start another little rant he kissed her.

Sakura's mind stopped, she couldn't belive this was happening. Shikamaru Nara was _kissing _her! and it felt good too! Before Sakura knew what she was doing she started to return the kiss.

This caused Shikamaru to kiss her fervently all along her neck and he bit the sensitive skin right below her ear. His lips then moved to her own and bit the bottom lip and used his tongue to force her lips open. She tasted just like cherries and a had a slight taste of lemon, which was surprising. Sakura tried to resist the moan that was demanding to be let but couldn't stop the urge. Shikamaru smiled slightly at the reaction Sakura gave him and continued to kiss her. His hands traveled up to her head where he ran his fingers through her hair gently massaging her head. This caused Sakura to give out a little purr of excitement.

Knowing he had done what he was hoping for, he left the safe haven of the cherry-bloosoms with a smile on his face and took his leave. Leaving a befuddled pinkette behind.

Sakura stood there wide-eyed and frozen, as she stood gaping at Shikamaru's retreating back.

_'That little-!'_

**_'Calm down outer,'_ **started Inner, trying to be the voice of reason for once, **_'He's not worth it.'_**

_'But does he really expect me to forgive him!? Right after he kissed me!?' _

_**'Admit it, you enjoyed it.'**_

Sakura quitened and deflated after this. It was true, she hadn't exactly hated that, it had been ages since she'd last been kissed by a guy and she hadn't even put up a sign saying that this little retreat was hers. So she didn't really have the right to critisize Shikamaru either.

_'I'm gonna have to apologise to him later' _

With that Sakura sat down, the kiss scene replaying in her mind as her face broke into a full-fledged grin.

_'You know, he tasted quite nice.'_

* * *

_**A/N: Honestly don't know where this came from. Ugh! Not my best work...**_

_You don't necissarily have to review...it wasn't my best work either way._


End file.
